


Salve, Terrae Magicae

by Culoniforsx



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culoniforsx/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: “El balance entre esperanza y desesperación tiende a cero.Para mantener el equilibrio,por cada deseo por la felicidad de otra persona,alguien debe ser maldito.Así es como funcionamos nosotros, los puer magi.”{ Crossover }Kingdom Hearts x Madoka Magica





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic puede entenderse sin haber visto Madoka, ya que intentaré explicar todos los términos y situaciones necesarios, pero eventualmente contendrá spoilers del anime.

“Cumpliré cualquier deseo que pidas”

— ¿Cualquier deseo? ¿Puede ser cualquier cosa?

“¡Claro! No importa lo que sea, haré realidad cualquier milagro. ¿Tienes algún deseo?”

— Sí... Tengo uno.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

— ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Sigues con jet lag todavía?

Los adoquines bajo sus pies habían empezado a desdibujarse mientras él se sumía en sus propios pensamientos, pero la voz a su lado lo devolvió de pronto a la realidad. Se sobresaltó, incluso, y dirigió su mirada al hombre que caminaba a su lado.

— Puede ser —consideró. No había viajado entre zonas horarias tantas veces como para saber con exactitud cuáles eran los síntomas del jet lag, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba su mente—. Es que es raro estar de vuelta.

— ¿Raro? Si tú lo dices… —respondió Axel, y se encogió de hombros—. Pero ya te harás a ello. Además, alégrate de que has vuelto antes de que se te acaben las vacaciones. Imagínate salir del avión y tener que volver al día siguiente al cole. Vaya paliza.

Roxas frunció el ceño. Le llevó un par de segundos de escrutinio del rostro ajeno percibir el fantasma de una sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios, y en sus ojos un brillo juguetón. Ah, estaba bromeando.

— ¡Ya no voy al colegio! —se quejó—. Soy universitario.

— ¿De veras? Porque no pareces uno.

— ¡Axel! —protestó de nuevo. Trató de tomar represalias con un pobre intento de agresión hacia los costados del pelirrojo, aunque su tono difícilmente era de reproche. Así como al otro, la risa le venció al poco rato.

Era la primera vez que iba al centro desde que había regresado. En realidad, era la primera vez que salía de casa. Todavía tenía una sensación agridulce que no era capaz de describir. Las calles eran esas mismas que tan bien recordaba, pero a la vez le resultaban ajenas. A lo mejor sí que era el jet lag.

— Vamos a tomar algo, ¿te apetece? —sugirió Axel. Roxas asintió—. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Por dónde solía salir en esa ciudad? Se encontraban en la zona más céntrica, donde incluso en esa época del año, en pleno éxodo vacacional, se concentraba una gran actividad alrededor de un par de calles peatonales flanqueadas por tiendas, cafeterías y restaurantes. No había nada que le apeteciera especialmente, ni ninguna tienda que necesitase visitar. Normalmente, él estaría conforme con acompañar a Axel donde este quisiera ir. Tenía un “donde tú quieras” en la punta de la lengua, cuando de pronto se le ocurrió una respuesta mejor.

Sí, sí que se le ocurría un lugar.

— Por aquí —indicó.

Su sentido de la orientación nunca había sido excelente (y se agravaba considerando que solía ser el mayor quien lideraba la marcha, y no solía molestarse en aprenderse las calles), pero necesitaba demostrarse a sí mismo que todavía era capaz de encontrar ese local sin ayuda. Si no hubiera estado tan ocupado en recordar el recorrido exacto de las calles y acelerar el paso, quizás hubiese visto a Axel sonreír. Desde que lo había sacado de casa, a Roxas lo acompañaba una expresión taciturna, y estaba satisfecho de que empezara por fin a desaparecer.

Estuvieron varios minutos callejeando, y pasaron un par de veces por el mismo punto hasta que finalmente Roxas se detuvo frente a una fachada. Allí había una sucursal bancaria, pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando.

— Estoy seguro de que estaba aquí.

O no. Es decir, estaba _bastante_ seguro, pero podía equivocarse. Se giró hacia Axel.

— La heladería. Sabes cuál te digo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Ah! —exclamó; solamente entonces había caído en ello—. Ya no está, cerraron aquí hará… ¿cosa de dos años? Algo así.

En el rostro del rubio se plasmó la decepción.

Una de sus cosas favoritas que había descubierto sobre las ciudades costeras es que están llenas de heladerías, y cada vez una más cerca de la siguiente a medida que uno se acercaba a la playa. Desde que se había mudado hacía tres años, había comido tanto helado que le había dado tiempo de probar casi todos los sabores, pero ninguno había podido sustituir a su favorito. Y, ahora que estaba de vuelta, el local donde lo vendían ya no estaba allí, y encima alguien había decidido poner en su lugar un estúpido banco. Podía ser el motivo más estúpido para sufrir su primera gran desilusión tras su segunda mudanza, pero ahí estaba, con los puños apretados y los labios fruncidos y sin ganas de ningún otro plan alternativo; hasta se le había cerrado el estómago.

Su gesto no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, que tuvo que intervenir. Notó su brazo pasarle por encima de los hombros.

— Relaja. He dicho que cerraron aquí —le corrigió—. Después reabrieron en otro sitio, pero está lejísimos. Si vamos ahora, para cuando llegásemos ya sería hora de cenar.

Eso le alivió enormemente.

— ¿Podemos ir otro día?

— Por supuesto —respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. Por hoy, podemos ir a otro sitio, ese sí que está cerca. Lo abrieron el verano pasado, y hacen los mejores batidos que hayas probado. Es más, yo invito.

— ¿Tú invitas? —esa era una iniciativa extraña para alguien a quien recordaba pasarse la vida diciendo que no tenía dinero para nada, y pidiendo prestado a otros constantemente.

— Claro —asintió—. Y la próxima vez, puedes invitarme tú.

El rubio rió. Eso ya le parecía más normal.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

— Se te ve más moreno.

Roxas estaba en ese momento tomando asiento frente a Axel, trayendo consigo su batido. El otro había pedido antes que él, se había sentado para reservar el sitio y ahora bebía de su copa con la pajita mientras le seguía con la mirada. La afirmación le pilló desprevenido.

— ¿Qué?

— Más moreno —repitió—. Que se nota que te ha dado el sol.

No le faltaba razón. También entendía por qué lo decía, él mismo nunca había sido del tipo que pasaba largos ratos al aire libre, y menos todavía en verano. Además, en una ciudad de interior como aquella, en la que se había criado, lo normal no era buscar el sol, sino la sombra. Pensar en ello le planteó una pregunta.

— ¿Tú no te has ido de vacaciones?

— Qué va —el pelirrojo espantó la idea con la mano como si fuera una mosca—. En cuanto sale un poco el sol, todo el mundo hace sus maletas y se va corriendo a la playa. Incluso si tuviera dinero para hacerlo, prefiero quedarme aquí. Te acabas acostumbrando, y da gusto cuando se queda vacía la ciudad, ¿sabes? Aunque cierren también casi todo, pero ese el precio que hay que pagar por un poco de tranquilidad.

— ¿No te gusta ir a la playa? —cuestionó Roxas.

Eso le sorprendía. Aunque era cierto que Axel rara vez solía abandonar la ciudad, sí recordaba cuando se había sacado el carnet, y lo primero que hizo fue reunir a cuantos amigos cabían en dos coches de alquiler y conducir al litoral para unas cortas vacaciones. Roxas también estuvo allí. Se acordaba, sobre todo, porque desde entonces no se le ocurría ningún plan peor que pasar varios días con un grupo de chicos, todos años mayores que él, todos hacinados en un hotelucho de mala muerte. De aquella experiencia había aprendido varias cosas, como que Axel se rodeaba principalmente de gente tan ruidosa como él (él y aquel otro chico debían ser las únicas excepciones a la norma), o que el vóley playa deja de ser divertido cuando todos los demás jugadores son mucho más altos y brutos que tú, o que Axel era el peor bebedor de todo su grupo de amigos. La noche en que había descubierto eso último fue cuando se prometió a sí mismo que nunca probaría el alcohol ni siquiera cuando tuviera edad legal para ello. Hasta ese día, todavía lo cumplía.

— La playa sí que me gusta —respondió el otro—. Lo que no me gusta tanto es la costa. Por la humedad, sobre todo. Si tengo que pasar calor, prefiero que al menos sea un calor seco.

— Seguramente pasarías menos calor si no fueras vestido entero de negro —comentó.

— ¡Eh! —ahora fue él quien se quejó, resoplando una risa—. ¿A qué viene ese ataque tan gratuito?

No podía negar que tuviese razón. Llevaba las mismas botas, el mismo pantalón y la misma camiseta de manga corta que podría haber llevado cualquier día de invierno, pero sin capas de abrigo. En ese sentido, Axel no había cambiado mucho en esos años. Llevaba el pelo más largo, y estaba seguro de que también tenía más perforaciones en las orejas de las que recordaba, aunque no sabía decir exactamente cuántas más.

Roxas y él llevaban años siendo amigos cuando se hizo su primer pendiente. Eso sucedió poco antes de que casi de un día para otro su armario empezara a llenarse de colores cada vez más oscuros y apagados y accesorios que su inexperto sentido de la moda todavía no comprendía (solía encontrar fascinante el uso de cinturones despojados de su utilidad, puestos uno encima de otro sobre unos pantalones que no sujetaban en absoluto). Roxas le había preguntado en aquel entonces a su madre por el extraño fenómeno, y esta le respondió que eso era “una fase”. Años después habría de comprender qué quería decir aquello, pero lo cierto es que Axel nunca había abandonado por completo ese vestuario; aunque sí había cosas que nunca más le había visto hacer, como usar maquillaje o aparecer un día cualquiera con sus uñas pintadas.

O eso pensaba.

El recorrido que su mirada había estado haciendo por el aspecto del pelirrojo mientras este permanecía distraído leyendo la pizarra de la pared, en la que estaba escrito con tiza todo el menú, finalizó en las manos con las que sostenía el vaso; manos, al contrario que las suyas, grandes, finas, terminadas en dedos largos y algo huesudos. Lo que llevaba en la diestra fue lo que llamó su atención: un anillo de metal en su dedo corazón, grabado con símbolos que no parecían pertenecer a ningún idioma que hubiera visto alguna vez. En la uña de ese mismo dedo, lucía la forma, tal como la del palo de la baraja, de un diamante rojo.


	2. Chapter 2

No lamentaba que su parte del contrato le obligase a cazar brujas. Para alguien a quien le gustaba mantenerse activo y en forma, pero que luego resultaba inconstante a la hora de realmente practicar deporte o seguir cualquier rutina de entrenamiento, era un ejercicio entretenido. Era peligroso, sí, eso lo sabía, pero también era su deber. Además, si consideraba la lista de cosas peligrosas (y estúpidas) que alguna vez en su vida había hecho solo por placer, estaba de sobra justificado.

Pero esa vez, la bruja era especialmente problemática. Axel podía enorgullecerse de ser excepcionalmente veloz y sacar buen partido de ello contra enemigos mucho más grandes, pero su don perdía valor cuando su presa era pequeña y se movía todavía más rápido que él en patrones caprichosos, impredecibles. Por mucho que corriera tras ella, no parecía acortar distancia e, incluso si lo conseguía, también era suficientemente ágil como para sortear con facilidad sus ataques. Por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo, también estaban sus familiares, criaturas pequeñas con aspecto de insecto y largas antenas, que trepaban a su cuerpo y le mordían la piel con dientes afilados como agujas. No impedían sus movimientos, pero las incómodas punzadas le impedían concentrarse. Rugió de pura frustración y una vez más los rechazó envolviendo su cuerpo en una llamarada. Algunos familiares cayeron muertos y otros salieron huyendo, heridos, emitiendo un gimoteo agudo. Pero volverían, no dejaban de hacerlo.

Volvió a poner su atención sobre la bruja. Tenía una figura vagamente humana, aunque delicada, y emitía una tenue luz. Podría haberla calificado incluso como bonita de no ser porque sus manos y pies acababan en largas y curvas garras negruzcas y en lo que podía haber sido su rostro solamente tenía una gran boca llena de dientes. A pesar de no tener posibilidad de expresión, Axel estaba seguro de que se divertía burlándose de él. La bruja chilló, y el sonido reverberó como una risa estridente y distorsionada.

Lo intentó una vez más. Axel desapareció de su posición y reapareció a espaldas de la bruja. Arremetió contra ella, pero evadió su ataque. Danzó al su alrededor esquivando uno, y otro, y otro de los golpes que el pelirrojo trataba de acertar con sus chakrams, dando tiempo a que sus familiares regresaran para ayudar a su ama. Cada segundo que permanecía atento a los movimientos de la bruja en un intento de anticiparse a ellos, las pequeñas criaturas seguían subiendo y agarrándose a él, desgarrando con sus colmillos la piel donde la tela de su traje era más fina o inexistente, hasta que pronto su torso se encontraba teñido con parches de su propia sangre.

Entonces, la bruja pareció tomar la decisión de detener su juego y deshacerse de su víctima. En uno de sus giros, se asió con una de sus manitas a su cabello y lo hizo tambalearse. Su risa le taladraba los oídos. Las garras de sus manos le arañaron el cuello cuando lo rodeó, y las de sus pies lastimaron sus hombros. No parecía que tuviera intención de partirle el cuello sino, más bien, de arráncárselo del cuerpo. No tuvo ocasión, sin embargo, ya que Axel aprovechó la oportunidad para aprovechar un golpe limpio sobre ella; la bruja, aulló de dolor y, malherida, se impulsó lejos de él. También se quitó de encima a sus repulsivos familiares. Uno de ellos, que se arrastraba lentamente, chamuscado, vio su final bajo la suela de su bota.

“¡Se está escapando!”, avisó una voz aguda.

Axel devolvió la mirada al frente, donde la bruja flotaba torpemente en dirección al largo pasillo que separaba esa última estancia del laberinto que conformaba su barrera, que él mismo había tenido que recorrer para llegar hasta allí.

— O no.

Lanzó una de sus armas, y aunque la bruja fue capaz de esquivarla, al instante siguiente él ya estaba allí. Los filos, envueltos en fuego, impactaron contra el cuerpo de la criatura y la aniquilaron.

El espacio a su alrededor se desvaneció hasta que nada quedó de la barrera ni de la bruja, excepto una semilla de sufrimiento. Estaba de nuevo en el lugar a donde había llegado rastreándola, un polígono industrial que todavía no había comenzado su actividad tan temprano por la mañana. Estrictamente hablando, lo idóneo era ir de caza por la noche para evitar miradas indiscretas, pero en la mayoría de esos sitios era imposible encontrar transporte público para volver a casa, y hacerlo a pie y cansado era un incordio. Había intentado llamando a Saïx para que pasaran a recogerlo con su coche, pero si le despertaba a esas horas, lo único que conseguía era que le colgase y que desconectara el teléfono. Por eso, prefería planear las cacerías con antelación, irse a dormir a media tarde y así no renunciar a unas sólidas diez horas de sueño.

Se dejó caer sentado al suelo. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la fatiga y el dolor en sus músculos ahora relajados. Necesitaba un rato. Las heridas iban sanando poco a poco, dejando en su lugar nada más que una picazón incómoda que al cabo de unos minutos habría de desaparecer. También su traje, que había sufrido algunos desperfectos, volvía a estar perfectamente.

Al ponerse en pie tras ese rato de descanso, su cuerpo ya apenas se encontraba entumecido. Revisó su gema, ese cacharro con forma de huevo que había recibido tras hacer su contrato. La pelea había hecho mella en su color: su brillante rojo estaba más apagado, y en partes sucio. Al acercar la semilla de la bruja a ella, esta absorbió la oscuridad que la contaminaba, devolviéndole su habitual lustre. Kyubey estaba a su lado. Axel lanzó la semilla de sufrimiento usada y la criatura la atrapó al vuelo, absorbiéndola desde su lomo.

Después se puso en marcha. Todavía faltaba para que pasase el primer tren, pero eso también significaba que era suficientemente temprano como para regresar corriendo y que nadie (o casi nadie) fuera a verlo usar sus poderes por el camino. Si hacía la mitad así y el resto en transporte urbano, llegaría mucho antes a casa.

“¿Vas a volver a pie?”, preguntó Kyubey.

“Hoy sí”, respondió. Que tuviera facilidad y resistencia para moverse mientras estaba transformado no quería decir que debiera ponerse a conversar sin más. “Quiero estar pronto en casa para echar una siesta y salir después.”

“¿Roxas?”

“Así es”. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, casi triunfal.

Aunque no estaba siempre con él (tendría otros asuntos que atender con otros puer magi), a menudo compartía espacio con Kyubey. Durante los primeros días había sido difícil despertarse por la mañana y ver ese par de ojos redondos fijos en él como si le penetraran el pecho y le miraran el alma, pero había acabado por hacerse a ello. A Axel le gustaban las mascotas, pero tener una requiere esencialmente tres cosas: permiso para tenerla en su piso, dinero y responsabilidad. Y él carecía de las tres. Kyubey no era exactamente una mascota, pero no necesitaba manutención ni podía verlo nadie salvo él y otros puer magi, y le hacía compañía. No elaboraba muchos temas de conversación, pero Axel solía estar conforme con un interlocutor que tuviera disposición de escucharle y responder a su cháchara de vez en cuando.

Por todo, era natural que conociese de vista, o por lo menos de oído, a muchos de sus amigos.

 

♦ ♦ ♦

 

— ¿Y bien?

El local era apenas un poco más grande de lo que solía y no tenía muchas mesas en su interior, así que habían preferido ir a un parque cercano y allí se habían sentado a la sombra. Axel todavía no había tocado su helado, primero esperaba a que el menor lo probase y diera su veredicto.

— Hm-hm —asintió. Y siguió mordisqueándolo.

Sonrió. Su reacción podía ser poco efusiva, pero sabía que estaba encantado. Nada más encontrarse en el lugar acordado, lo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por dónde tenían que ir. Habían hablado poco más en el camino, pero Axel estaba satisfecho con la chispa de emoción que llevaba en sus ojos. Después de comprobar que estaba conforme, empezó su propio helado. La verdad era que no tenía hambre. Al llegar a casa se había echado a dormir, y solamente al despertar recordó que no había desayunado y su estómago estaba gruñendo, así que había comido hacía poco. Pero no se hacía pesado y, sobre todo, no quería perderse su primer helado con Roxas en tanto tiempo.

Sentía una especie de responsabilidad por hacerle sentir como en casa —no,  _ en  _ casa—, y no solamente porque su madre hubiera tenido con él unas palabras al respecto. Incluso si nadie se lo hubiera dicho, conocía a Roxas lo suficiente como para saber que no era alguien que llevara bien los cambios de aires.

Hacía algo más de tres años, la familia se había mudado debido a una oferta de trabajo que su madre había recibido. Lo habían hablado, y en aquel entonces “para siempre” no le habían parecido palabras tan grandes al mirar lo que dejaba atrás: no adoraba su colegio, ni tenía muchos amigos, ni había pensado planes de futuro tan grandes como para importarle si se veían truncados. ¿La verdad? La despedida en sí misma no había sido tan complicada como rehacer su vida desde cero, y eso que no creía tener casi nada que rehacer. Durante un tiempo había mantenido el contacto, pero poco a poco los lazos se habían ido enfriando, la comunicación se volvió más esporádica, y se dio cuenta de que la idea de volver de visita había sido muy optimista.

Y casi de un día para otro, las cosas se torcieron, y le comunicaban que debían volver si su madre quería mantener su puesto; al parecer, los planes de la empresa no habían salido bien. Sus padres le habían dado argumentos de por qué no sería tan malo: tenían su casa, a sus familiares (aunque nunca solían visitarlos mucho), la universidad a la que quería ir cuando era pequeño, las salidas profesionales de una ciudad mucho más grande… En realidad, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Roxas no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Había conseguido arraigarse, hacer buenos amigos, incluso empezar su carrera. Y ahora lo dejaba todo otra vez. No estaba enfadado, no le era indiferente volver a su país natal, pero tampoco se encontraba… bien.

Axel solamente podía imaginar cómo se sentía, pero trataba de empatizar.

Acabado su helado, se echó sobre el césped. Roxas aún tardó en terminarlo, porque había estado dándole bocaditos pequeños, y después se quedó sentado.

— Tenías razón sobre el calor —comentó.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— El calor seco se lleva mejor.

— Y hace menos calor, además —añadió, revolviéndose en el sitio. Las ramas de los árboles filtraban los rayos del sol y no conseguía encontrar una posición en la que no le dieran en los ojos. Al final se acabó incorporando otra vez—. Y eso que estos días han subido las temperaturas otra vez. Pero pronto se acaba el verano.

— Y las vacaciones —señaló, con una nota de pesar.

— Eso también —asintió. Podía estar de acuerdo con el tono empleado por el menor, para él también se terminarían pronto las vacaciones—. ¿Ya estás preparado para volver a clase?

Roxas suspiró.

— Supongo.

— ¿“Supongo”? ¿A qué viene eso? ¿No estás emocionado?

Comprendía que tenía motivos para no estarlo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía que ir. Quizá podía, por lo menos, intentar levantarle los ánimos.

— No me gusta la idea de tener que empezar de cero otra vez —confesó. Mantenía la mirada agachada y distraída en el movimiento del palito del helado mientras jugueteaba con él.

— Ya… Pero puede que no sea tan difícil como crees que va a ser —habló Axel tras varios segundos de silencio—. Dentro de lo que cabe, quiero decir. Seguramente ibas a tener profesores nuevos de todas formas, ¿no? —el rubio asintió—. Y a tus antiguos compañeros también les gustaba estar estudiando… —vaya, se había quedado en blanco—. Bio-algo, lo que estudiabas.

— Biotecnología.

Puede que solamente se lo hubiera mencionado una vez, y que hubiera preferido no olvidarse de la palabra en mitad de su discurso, pero al menos había conseguido poner una discreta sonrisa en los labios de Roxas.

— Eso. Les gustaba, ¿no? —asintió otra vez—. Entonces a tus nuevos compañeros también. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera los conoces, y ya tenéis cosas en común. Solo te queda hacer amigos.

— Quizás tengas razón.

No era la respuesta que más le hubiera gustado escuchar, pero al menos ya no sonaba tan decaído. No le dejó volver a bajar la cabeza, porque en cuanto lo hizo lo rodeó con el brazo, echando su peso sobre él hasta casi hacerle perder el equilibrio.

—  _ Tengo  _ razón —le corrigió—. ¿O necesitas que te ayude yo a hacer amigos? —su voz se tiñó de un tono socarrón.

— ¡Eso solo pasó una vez! —se quejó. Además, ahora Axel le estaba revolviendo el pelo. Hizo todo lo posible por zafarse, pero la forma en que lo había agarrado no se lo permitía

— Y funcionó de maravilla, no te veo suficientemente agradecido.

Aquello había sucedido cuando ambos eran pequeños. Gracias a esa pasmosa facilidad suya para acercarse y entablar relación con cualquiera que llamase su atención, Axel siempre había sido un niño de muchos amigos. Así había sido, por ejemplo, con Roxas.

Cuando se conocieron, Axel tenía diez años, y Roxas, seis. A esa edad, los chicos mayores son una autoridad, así que no podía estar más sorprendido de que, de todas las personas, hubiese ido a hablarle a él, un chico callado que no estaba ni con sus propios compañeros. Claro, que ese había sido precisamente su motivo. ¿Un niño sentado solo mientras los demás jugaban? No en su patio de recreo. Ese día el chico mayor se sentó al lado del niño callado, y estuvieron juntos hasta que sonó la campaña. Al día siguiente, cuando el niño callado llegó a su sitio de todos los días, se encontró al chico mayor esperándole. Y así, un día tras otro, se hizo una rutina.

No solían dialogar mucho, porque era sobre todo Axel quien hablaba, y Roxas escuchaba. Al principio, sus mejores temas de conversación eran sus entrenamientos de fútbol, sus logros en clase de educación física o las anécdotas alrededor de un sufrido profesor suplente. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que, por algún motivo que le resultaba incomprensible, a Roxas le interesaban mucho las cosas que aprendía en clase. No debía entender mucho de lo que le contaba, porque eran tres cursos de diferencia y Axel no explicaba bien la mayor parte de ello, pero siempre tenía ese brillo de fascinación en los ojos cuando le hablaba en términos que para él eran todavía complicados. Hasta empezó en cierto punto a hacerle preguntas, así que Axel no tuvo más remedio que empezar a prestar atención en clase para dejar de inventarse la mitad de las respuestas que le daba.

Después llegó el momento de devolver al niño callado a su hábitat natural, con el resto de sus compañeros. Había estado dispuesto a usar su poder como chico mayor, pero no hizo falta. A la hora de la verdad, bastó con presentarles a Roxas para que lo aceptaran en su grupo. Quizás el problema era que… nunca antes les había preguntado. Cosas, suponía, típicas de niños callados.

Y así dejaron de verse durante los recreos, y en lugar de eso empezaron a verse después de clase. A veces Axel merendaba en casa de Roxas, y otras veces Roxas iba a casa de Axel a jugar videojuegos. Había sido así durante años.

Ese era el motivo por el que el mayor no podía estar menos que pletórico de alegría por su regreso.

— Axel —llamó su atención después de un rato.

El pelirrojo había optado por volver a tumbarse en el césped y taparse con el brazo para evitar la luz. Al escuchar su nombre, abrió los ojos.

— Tú siempre estás diciendo que no tienes dinero para nada —comenzó. Axel frunció ligeramente el ceño, confuso. No estaba muy seguro de si era solamente una afirmación o si debía sentirse ofendido, pero se incorporó de todas formas—. Pero ¿crees que alguna vez podrías viajar en avión?

Esa era una de las últimas preguntas que esperaba escuchar. Se encogió de hombros. No estaba muy seguro de a dónde quería llegar.

— Igual tengo algo en la hucha aparte de pelusas, pero depende de qué viaje —respondió—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Roxas se quedó callado. Había estado pensando cómo sacar esa conversación, pero ahora que realmente la estaban teniendo, no sabía bien cómo seguir.

— Porque me gustaría que conocieras a alguien. A una amiga.

Hasta el momento, Axel había estado evitando la mayoría de temas respecto a su vida en el extranjero. No creía que Roxas tuviera ganas de hablar de ello, y la verdad era que estaba en lo cierto, todavía era una espinita que le molestaba cada vez que recordaba que estaba ahí. Y ahora que le planteaba eso… no sabía cómo responderlo con tacto.

— ¿Quieres decir que te has echado novia y yo no me he enterado?

— ¡No es mi novia! —protestó, y le asestó un empujón que no solamente no consiguió moverle del sitio, sino que le provocó una risa. Roxas curvó una sonrisa—. Se llama Xion —añadió—. Creo que le gustaría conocerte.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque le he hablado de ti.

Ahora fue Axel quien se quedó callado.

Antes de saber que iba a mudarse de vuelta, llevaban mucho tiempo sin hablar, y todavía más sin tener una conversación en condiciones. Podían haber sido un caso de grandes amigos que habían perdido el contacto poco a poco sin saber la verdadera razón, si era la distancia, o los cambios en su forma de vida, o los nuevos amigos, o que faltaban temas de conversación. Axel había conocido a varios de esos, pero nunca había creído que le pasaría a él. Y aun así, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba pasando delante de sus narices. De pronto, Roxas estaba todos los días haciendo cosas nuevas y conociendo a gente nueva, y él parecía quedarse atrás. Llegó a mentalizarse: algunas relaciones se pierden, y le pasa a todo el mundo, pero le tomaba por sorpresa cuánto llegaba a escocer. Era un golpe especialmente doloroso para alguien como él, que nunca antes había experimentado un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia.

Saber que al parecer había estado hablándole de él a una de esas nuevas personas importantes en su vida hacía que una sensación cálida inundase su pecho.

— Podría buscar una forma —respondió finalmente. Su tono de voz era más bajo, y su postura más incómoda. Hablando de emociones que no solía experimentar, esa era timidez. Tardó un poco en volver a encarar al menor—. ¿Y no podría venir ella aquí?

Roxas negó con la cabeza, y su expresión se agravó. Le hubiera gustado preguntar el motivo, pero no parecía adecuado. Fuese lo que fuese, tenía la sensación de que era otro tema del que prefería no hablar, y optó mejor por dejarle espacio y tiempo para ello.

— ¿Tú tienes novia? —preguntó el rubio entonces.

Axel no supo contestar. No habían hablado de temas más personales, eso era cierto, pero tampoco había hecho nada que hubiera podido darle a entender que estaba saliendo con alguien. Si no hubieran estado ellos dos solos, incluso le hubiera costado darse por aludido. Entonces se percató de hacia dónde apuntaba la mirada de Roxas.

— ¿Qué, esto? —levantó la mano, la diestra, en la que llevaba su anillo. Las comisuras de sus labios empezaron a estirarse, comprendiendo el razonamiento que había seguido, y acabaron transformándose en una carcajada—. ¿Creías que me lo había regalado una chica?

El rostro y las orejas de Roxas enrojecieron.

Muchas cuestiones le habían ido surgiendo acerca de cómo vivía Axel ahora, y la mayoría de ellas todavía no se había aventurado a plantearlas. Esa era una de ellas: habían pasado tres años, no sería tan raro que en ese tiempo hubiera encontrado pareja. También tenía curiosidad por el anillo. Había acabado juntando las dos preguntas en una sola, y el resultado había sido una que, ahora se daba cuenta, había sido particularmente estúpida.

— Es solo que no te pega —espetó. Sonó casi como un reproche.

— Bueno, tienes razón —asintió, y todavía le quedaban resquicios de una risa entre dientes—. Pero es bonito, ¿o no?

— Sí —refunfuñó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué es lo que pone?

— No tengo ni idea.

En eso no mentía, desconocía el significado de las runas grabadas en el anillo. Esa era la forma que tomaba su gema del alma cuando no la estaba usando. Por otro lado, aunque se había acostumbrado a usarlo, nunca había sido mucho de su agrado. Una vez había tenido intención de dejarlo en casa, pero Kyubey le disuadió, explicando por qué eso no era una buena idea, y también había descartado la idea de llevarlo al cuello por ese motivo; en su dedo estaba mucho más seguro. Lo llevaba, de todas formas, puesto al revés, con la piedra hacia dentro para que fuera lo menos llamativo posible.

— Pero si aún te interesa saberlo: no. No tengo novia —aclaró.


End file.
